1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large structure enshrouder capable of enshrouding a large structure such as a water tank.
2. Background of the Prior Art
When performing substantial work on a large structure such as a water tank, it is often desirable to enshroud the structure. The enshrouding protects the workers and also prevents debris from causing damage to objects below or prevents the debris from being scattered over a large area. Many devices have been proposed to enshroud large structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,695 to Healy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,603 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,240 both to Richard et al., are exemplary of such devices.
While these devices work with varying degrees of success, they are complex in design and construction. Furthermore, they require a relatively large amount of time to install and some are not suited for high wind conditions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a large structure enshrouder that overcomes the above-stated limitations. Such an enshrouder must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction. Installation and removal of the enshrouder must be relatively quick and the device must accomplish its purpose in a high wind load condition.